<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love You a Latte by lucidscreamer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26980267">Love You a Latte</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucidscreamer/pseuds/lucidscreamer'>lucidscreamer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>October 2020 [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Autumn, Banter, Established Relationship, Flirting, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Slice of Life</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:03:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>325</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26980267</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucidscreamer/pseuds/lucidscreamer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a bit of fluff and flirting.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mutou Yuugi/Yami Yuugi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>October 2020 [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946449</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Love You a Latte</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh! is the creation of Kazuki Takahashi. No ownership of the canon characters, settings, or events is claimed and none should be implied.</p><p>Written in the wee hours of the morning (thanks, insomnia) and it probably shows. No plot, just banter and fluff.</p><p>The opening line of dialogue is from a NaNo prompt.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yugi Mutou sighed the wistful sigh of the caffeine deprived and glowered at his woefully inadequate bottle of water. "I would murder for a pumpkin spice latte right now."</p><p>"You know, I've heard Starbucks takes money these days instead of the slain bodies of their enemies," Yami said, perfectly deadpan.</p><p>A dubious frown wrinkled Yugi's forehead. "Are we talking about the same company?"</p><p>Ignoring him, Yami mused, "Why is it even called <em>pumpkin</em> spice? There's no spice made from pumpkin or any spice specifically for it, either."</p><p>"...Huh." Yugi pulled out his phone. A few moments later, he said, "Apparently, it's actually pumpkin <em>pie</em> spice and we're all just lazy."</p><p>"It's probably all the lattes," the man currently slurping a milkshake said, apparently without irony. "Rots the brain."</p><p>"Unlike the pure sugar <em>you're</em> scarfing down."</p><p>Yami raised the Eyebrow of Royal Disdain and toasted Yugi with his Double-Chocolate Cheesecake shake. "Chocolate beats pumpkin any day, with or without spice."</p><p>"Oh, yeah?" A sly look sparked to life in Yugi's eyes and he sniffed. "I'm not convinced."</p><p>Setting his shake aside, Yami leaned in close and nuzzled Yugi's cheek. "And what would change your mind, O skeptical one?"</p><p>"I'm sure you can think of something."</p><p>"Mm. Like <em>this</em>?" Soft as a whisper, Yami brushed his lips against Yugi's, which immediately parted. Yami delved inside, letting Yugi taste the sweet flavors lingering on his tongue. "Convinced yet?"</p><p>Wrapping his arms around Yami's shoulders, Yugi pulled him closer. "Maybe I'd better try it again, just to be sure."</p><p>"Can never be too careful," Yami agreed, and kissed him again. "In fact--" Another kiss. "--I think--" Kiss. "--you should--" Kiss. "--take your time--" Another deeper kiss this time. "--and really test it out before you make up your mind."</p><p>"I like the way you think."</p><p><br/>
It was hours later before Yugi realized he'd forgotten all about his latte cravings, but by then he was too worn out to care.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>